Massaker Kapitel 8 - Schluss
Spät abends sitzen die Clubmitglieder immer noch bei Rika zusammen. Sie haben inzwischen zu Abend gegessen und im Haus sind zwei Polizisten, die auf Rika aufpassen. Sie warten seit geraumer Zeit auf Oishi. Währenddessen haben die Männer in Arbeitsanzügen sich der Leichen von Oishi und Kumagai entledigt. Dies wird über Funk Miyo Takano und Okonogi mitgeteilt. Bei den Mördern handelt es sich um die Yamainu. Miyo kündigt an, dass heute Abend jeder am Furude-Schrein auf mysteriöse Art verschwinden werde. Die zwei Polizisten in Rikas Haus werden abgelöst. Aber keiner weiß, was mit Oishi passiert ist. Sie sagen Rikas Freunden, sie sollten auch nach Hause gehen, was diese nach einigem Zögern auch tun. Satoko schlägt Rika vor, sie sollten in ihren Kleidern schlafen, um im Notfall schnell weglaufen zu können. Satoko hat diverse Fallen um das Haus aufgestellt, so dass sie schnell merken werden, wenn jemand kommt. Hanyuu erscheint und sagt Rika, dass es bald so weit sein werde. Rika versucht dennoch, an ihrer Hoffnung festzuhalten. Zwei Yamainu kommen plötzlich ins Haus und töten die Polizisten durch Elektroschocks. Sie suchen nach den beiden Mädchen, die aber schon durchs Fenster verschwunden sind. Eine Leiter, auf der sie nach unten steigen wollen, entpuppt sich als Falle. Sie verfolgen die beiden weiter und werden von ein paar Knallfröschen überrascht. Miyo und Okonogi hören das per Funk mit an und treiben die Männer an, denn Rika und Satoko laufen zu den Bergen und kennen sich dort besser aus als die Yamainu. Rika und Satoko wollen zu Mions Haus. Als ein Verfolger ihnen sehr nahe kommt, erkennt Rika, dass es die Yamainu sind. Sie muss sich unbedingt einprägen, dass Takano und die Yamainu ihre Feinde sind, damit sie es auch in der nächsten Welt noch weiß, wenn sie sterben sollte. Die Männer haben Rika und Satoko eingeholt und nähern sich ihnen mit ihren Elektroschockern. Als Satoko stehenbleibt, um Rika zu beschützen, will Rika auch nicht mehr weglaufen. Da tauchen Rena, Keiichi, Mion und Shion auf. Sie haben ihre Waffen mitgebracht und greifen die Yamainu an. Shion betäubt die Männer mit ihrem Elektroschocker und sie beschließen, alle zusammen zu Mions Haus zu gehen. Okonogi ist höchst verärgert, dass er keinen Funkkontakt zu den Verfolgern mehr hat. Miyo Takano bleibt jedoch ruhig und verkündet, dass bald die wahre Wiedergeburt von Oyashiro-sama stattfinden werde. Vor den Freunden taucht plötzlich ein Wagen auf, während sie noch durch den Wald laufen. Sie beschließen, die Besatzung außer Gefecht zu setzen und mit dem Auto wegzufahren. Rika lockt die Yamainu an und die anderen attackieren die Männer aus dem Hinterhalt. So gelingt es ihnen, alle zu überwältigen. Rena stellt fest, dass es sechs Männer sind und dass sie sie deswegen besiegen konnten. Mit einem Mann mehr wären sie vielleicht nicht mehr fertig geworden. Nun wollen sie die zwei Männer vor dem Auto angreifen und Keiichi rennt mit seinem Baseballschläger voran. Da trifft ihn ein Schuss. Es ist Miyo, die mit einer Pistole vor dem Auto steht. Keiichi fällt zu Boden und versucht noch etwas zu Mion zu sagen, während sie seine Hand hält. Aber es ist zu spät und Rena ruft, sie sollten wegrennen. Nachdem sie ein Stück gelaufen sind, entscheidet sich Mion, Miyo abzulenken. Die anderen verstecken sich und müssen mit anhören, wie Mion ebenfalls erschossen wird. Die nächste, die sich Miyo entgegenstellt, ist Rena. Sie fragt Miyo, ob sie Oyashiro-sama spielen wolle. Miyo sagt jedoch, sie werde den Fluch überbringen, das Menschsein überwinden und auf diese Weise selbst Oyashiro-sama werden. Rena lacht sie aus und sagt, das sei unmöglich. Denn Oyashiro-sama gebe es wirklich. Daraufhin wird auch sie erschossen. Schließlich werden Rika, Shion und Satoko von den Yamainu umzingelt. Shion bittet darum, Satoko am Leben zu lassen. Miyo erschießt Shion und stellt dann Satoko - wie bei ihren Frage- und Antwort-Spielen in der Irie-Klinik - die Frage, ob Broccoli oder Blumenkohl grün sei. Satoko antwortet nach kurzem Überlegen richtig, wird aber ebenfalls von Miyo umgebracht. Jetzt ist nur noch Rika übrig. Miyo sagt ihr, dass sie sie töten wird, weil sie die Schlüsselperson der Operation sei. In Tokyo werde Rika als Werkzeug politischer Intrigen benutzt. Jetzt werde Miyo der Legende von Hinamizawa ein Ende setzen, verkündet sie und will Rika mit einem Chloroform-Tuch betäuben. Aber Rika lehnt es ab, sich einschläfern zu lassen. Sie will Miyos mörderisches Tun in ihr Gedächtnis einprägen, um bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen zu wissen, dass sie ihr Feind ist. Während Rika gefesselt im Wagen zum Schrein gefahren wird, erscheint ihr Hanyuu. Rika und Hanyuu versprechen sich, dass sie sich im nächsten Hinamizawa an das erinnern werden, was hier geschieht. Auf einmal sind alle Freunde um sie herum und Keiichi sagt, dass sie es hätten schaffen können, wenn sie einer mehr gewesen wären. Bald darauf betritt Miyo mit einem Skalpell die Ladefläche und beginnt Rikas Bauch aufzuschneiden. Rika steht im Dunkel zwischen den Welten ihren Freunden gegenüber und bedauert, dass sie trotz ihres starken Willens wieder kein Wunder geschehen lassen konnten. Aber Rena sagt, sie kenne die Ursache, und fragt Hanyuu, ob sie auch an das Wunder geglaubt hätte. Hanyuu schreckt zurück und sagt, sie habe keine Kraft und könne nichts bewirken. Aber die Freunde sind anderer Ansicht und sind sich einig, dass es mit Hanyuus Hilfe gelungen wäre. Alle reichen Hanyuu die Hand und sie ergreift ihre Hände. Zusammen machen sie sich auf den Weg in ein neues Hinamizawa. In Tokyo lässt sich der Premierminister dazu überreden, seine Einwilligung zur Durchführung des Notfallplans #34 zu geben. Er glaubt, dass er 2000 Dorfbewohner opfern, damit aber noch größere Verluste verhindern werde. Darauf werden die Bewohner von Hinamizawa in verschiedenen Räumen zusammengepfercht und diese luftdicht versiegelt. Dann werden Kapseln mit tödlichem Gas in die Räume geworfen. Nur wenige Leute können fliehen, diese werden jedoch erschossen. Miyo wird über Funk über den Fortgang der Ereignisse informiert. Mit triumphierendem Lachen glaubt sie nun, ein Gott zu werden. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai)